My Goof
by YourFriendBob
Summary: A short Nalu fluff about what happens when Natsu and Lucy go to their High School dance. AU


**a/n: Hey guys! This was just a short one-shot I thought up and - when I finished it - decided to post. I hope you liked it and if you want to leave a comment telling me what you thought, then please do so! Even if you disliked my story, please tell me what you didn't like about it and what I could do to improve my writing.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Bob**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters and I do not claim to do so. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (Ah, Senpai! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ).**

Lucy Heartfilia entered the gymnasium with her head held high and a confident smile on her face. She wore a long, backless dress with swirls of gold and silver twisting around her curvy figure. Her hair was down and hung in loose curls. When she met the somber gaze of Natsu Dragneel she smiled wider, silently telling her that she forgave him for what he had said; how he had protected his ex, even after all the horrible things she had done. Love worked in mysterious ways, she thought.

With wide eyes he stepped towards her. "You l-look beautiful, Luce."

Lucy chuckled and held her hand out. "Just shut up and dance with me, idiot."

Natsu smiled and took her hand gently, then he placed his other hand on her waist. The room seemed to silence as they danced, surprise written on the guilty faces of Lisanna and her cronies. After her and Natsu broke up, she had tried everything to get him back. She just didn't see that Natsu was over her. Then Lucy came into the picture. He still remembered their first conversation.

 _"Hi there." The blonde girl in the seat beside him said leaning forwards onto her chest. "I'm Lucy, the new girl."_

 _Natsu had scoffed at her. He was actually that rude. Being fair, he had broken up with Lisanna a mere hour beforehand and he was not in the mood to make a new friend._

 _Lucy sighed and leaned back against her chair, stretching until one of her bones cracked. Being the squeamish person he was, Natsu had flinched away from her and coughed loudly and awkwardly. Letting out a short chuckle, Lucy turned to face him._

 _"Please tell me that didn't freak you out?" She asked, smirking lightly._

 _"N-no!" He shouted stubbornly, averting his gaze to the floor. Her smirk deepened as she held out her hand and - with a small laugh - cracked her knuckles._

 _Natsu had screamed and - keeping it brief - his friends never would and never will let him live it down._

His hand tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, resting his head on top of hers. He sniffed deeply and gasped. She smelled so sweet.

"Strawberries. You smell like strawberries." He said, moving his head away to gauge her reaction. She laughed lightly and smiled at him weirdly.

"You're such a goof," She whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "But you're my goof."

Natsu couldn't hold himself back anymore, his lips smashed into hers and she smiled into the kiss softly before responding. Their lips danced together in ways that no saucy romance novel could describe. It was just so heated and emotional. He held her against him tightly and she arched her back, tangling her hands into his hair. They deepened the kiss and Lucy felt her hairs stand on end. Every movement - every moment - was just so passionate and loving. It was everything she had dreamed her first kiss would be and more.

Eventually, their lack of air forced them to break their lips apart. Keeping their foreheads pressed against each other's, they gazed into the eyes of the one they loved with so many emotions and feelings. They barely noticed the room burst into applause around them, nor did anyone notice the sad smile on Lisanna's face or the lone tear that slid down her cheek. She had accepted her loss and decided to apologise later, even if they would never forgive her.

Natsu smiled at the girl in front of him - panting quietly. "I love you so fucking much."

Lucy laughed and a grateful tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too Natsu; you're everything to me."

The two of them smiled at each other, engulfed in their happiness, for a long moment before Natsu broke the silence.

"Be my girlfriend, Lucy." He breathed, reaching for her hands.

"Okay." She replied, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
